Warriors: Beyond Borders Book 1: Hidden Beneath
by Flyingsong
Summary: When a small brown and black kit falls out of the sky onto ThunderClan territory, they immediately take her in as one of their own. But Flyingkit is no ordinary kit; she is formerly a teenage girl, and only a prophecy is the way to return home.
1. Allegiances

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Nightstar - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Dingo (Dogmind) - A dark red-brown tom with golden yellow eyes

**_4.) _**Birdsong - A sandy gold she-cat with silver eyes (**Apprentice=** Ebonypaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightstar **Kits=** Splashpaw)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= **Oakpaw)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Apprentice= **Jadepaw)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow)

**_12.) _**Moorwind - A black tom with lighter stripes, grey paws and green eyes

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightstar)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightstar (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Mentor= **Boltstrike)

**_5.) _**Ebonypaw (Ebonyfur) - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates=** Larkpaw **Mentor=** Birdsong)

**_6.) _**Oakpaw (Oakbranch) - A brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (**Parents=** Tinystep (mother) Losttail (father) **Mentor=** Featherlove)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - An expectant light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father))

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Tinystep - A small, three pawed fawn colored she-cat with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Losttail **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_2.) _**Losttail - A golden brown tom with a missing tail and golden eyes (**Mate=** Tinystep **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_3.) _**Lionstrength - A dark grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes, former leader (**Mate=** Morningdew (deceased) **Kits=** Boltstrike)

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= **Aquamarine** Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Ebonyflame - A long furred black she-cat with amber eyes (**Apprentice=** Skyflower)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= **Ebonyflame)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= **Brakenslash **Kits=** Riverpaw **Apprentice= **Larkpaw)

**_2.) _**Fullspirit - A big golden brown tom with icy blue eyes (**Mate=** Whisperstream **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Apprentice=** Puddlepaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= **Fallpaw)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= **Mistysilver **Kits= **Riverpaw** Apprentice= **Leopardpaw)

**_5.) _**Whisperstream - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Fullspirit **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Parents=** Frostingheart (mother) Dappledlight (father))

**_6.) _**Frostingheart - A light grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes (**Mate=** Dappledlight **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_7.) _**Dappledlight - A sandy ginger tom with green eyes (**Mate= **Frostingheart **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_8.) _**Auroratiger - A black she-cat with blue tiger stripes and eyes (**Mate=** Snowowl **Littermates=** Jaguarnight)

**_9.) _**Snowowl - A white tom with ginger hind paws and amber eyes (**Mate=** Auroratiger)

**_10.) _**Fishleap - A big grey/silver tabby tom with brown eyes (**Mate= **Willowcreek **Kits=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit, Silentkit)

**_11.) _**Scorchingsun - A bright ginger-red tom with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Blackberry **Kits=** Shadekit, Bristlekit)

**_12.) _**Jaguarnight - A leopard spotted she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= **Storm (Stormblaze)** Littermates= **Auroratiger)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) Brakenslash (father) **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.) _**Larkpaw (Larksong) - A dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and black eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates= **Ebonypaw **Mentor=** Mistysilver)

**_4.) _**Puddlepaw (Puddlesplash) - A wiry, grey tom with green eyes (**Mentor=** Fullspirit)

**_5.) _**Leopardpaw (Leopardfur) - A leopard-like tom with brown eyes (**Littermates=** Cheetahpaw **Mentor=** Brakenslash)

**_6.) _**Fallpaw (Fallfire) - A auburn, lynx-like tom with blueish grey eyes (**Mentor=** Blastfoot)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.) _**Aquamarine - A light brown tawny she-cat with pink eyes and a curly tail (**Mate=** Cole (deceased) Dropstar **Kits=** Blitzkit)

**_3.) _**Willowcreek - A pretty pale grey she-cat with long fur and blue eyes (**Mate=** Fishleap **Kits=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit, Silentkit)

**_4.) _**Blackberry - A black she-cat with a few lighter spots on her belly and green eyes (**Mate=** Scorchingsun **Kits=** Shadekit, Bristlekit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Stripedkit (Stripedblaze) - A smokey grey tom with white and black stripes and blue eyes (**Parents=** Shiningriver (mother) Rainstreak (father) **Littermates=** Whitekit)

**_2.) _**Whitekit (Whitesky) - A gray-ish white she-cat with a blue-grey stripe down her back and a black paw and blue eyes (**Parents=** Shiningriver (mother) Rainstreak (father) **Littermates= **Stripedkit)

**_3.) _**Blitzkit (Blitzwing) - A light red-brown tom with blue eyes and a curly tail (**Parents=** Aquamarine (mother) Cole (father, deceased))

**_4.) _**Fogkit (Fogstrike) - A pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes (**Parents=** Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates= **Swirlingkit, Silentkit)

**_5.) _**Swirlingkit (Swirlingleaf) - A silver-white she-cat with brown splotches and amber eyes (**Parents= **Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates=** Silentkit, Fogkit)

**_6.) _**Silentkit (Silentstorm) - A silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes (**Parents=** Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit)

**_7.) _**Shadekit (Shadewave) - A black she-cat some lighter patches and yellow eyes (**Parents=** Blackberry (mother) Scorchingsun (father) **Littermates=** Bristlekit)

**_8.) _**Bristlekit (Bristlepelt) - A dark ginger tom with green eyes (**Parents=** Blackberry (mother) Scorchingsun (father) **Littermates=** Shadekit)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (**Mate=** Gingerflash (deceased))

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Littermates=** Songbird **Former Mentor=** Berrysplash **Apprentice= **Forgottenpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= **Songbird **Apprentice= **Branchpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Meadowblossom - A tabby tawny she-cat with aquamarine eyes (**Apprentice=** Mysticpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Mentor= **Meadowblossom)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Apprentice= **Cheetahpaw)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= **Nettlepaw)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= **Brightpaw)

**_8.) _**Songbird - A light brown tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes (**Mate=** Blazestreak **Future Kits=** Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Littermates=** Gorgestar)

**_9.) _**Redglow - A red she-cat with big blue eyes (**Mate=** Birchtail **Kits=** Nettlepaw, Forgottenpaw, Blazekit (deceased) **Parents=** Berrysplash (mother) Stormclaw (father, deceased))

**_10.) _**Birchtail - A handsome golden brown tom with light gold eyes (**Mate=** Redglow **Kits=** Nettlepaw, Forgottenpaw, Blazekit (deceased))

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.) _**Brightpaw (Brightmoon) - A calico she-cat with a blue eye and a brown eye (**Parents=** Sweetmint (mother) Heroneye (father) **Mentor=** Ashwind)

**_4.) _**Branchpaw (Branchleaf) - A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes (**Mentor= **Blazestreak)

**_5.) _**Cheetahpaw (Cheetahswift) - A cheetah-like tom with brown eyes (**Littermates=** Leopardpaw **Mentor=** Spiritfur)

**_6.) _**Forgottenpaw (Forgottenleg) - A black tom with brown tail and belly fur, grey eyes and a missing leg (**Parents=** Redglow (mother) Birchtail (father) **Littermates=** Nettlepaw **Mentor= **Gorgestar)

**_7.) _**Nettlepaw (Nettleburn) - A dark grey tom with golden eyes (**Parents=** Redglow (mother) Birchtail (father) **Littermates=** Forgottenpaw **Mentor= **Greenfire)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightspot) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Sweetmint - A brown she-cat with silver/blue eyes (**Mate= **Heroneye **Kits=** Brightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heroneye - A red brown tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Sweetmint **Kits= **Brightpaw)

**_3.) _**Berrysplash - A cream she-cat with red splashes on her fur and green/blue eyes (**Mate=** Stormclaw (deceased) **Kits=** Redglow, Lakestar (deceased) **Former Mentor=** Firesoul (deceased) **Former Apprentice=** Gorgestar)

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= **Lunaflower** Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= **Springstep** Kits= **Cloverkit** Apprentice= **Inkpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye)

**_5.) _**Duskshadow - A handsome, dusky brown tom with deep amber eyes (**Mate=** Emeraldgaze** Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Addertail, Twilightfrost **Apprentice=** Ravenpaw)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (**Littermates= **Springstep **Apprentice=** Rockpaw)

**_7.) _**Addertail - A dull brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes (**Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates= **Twilightfrost, Duskshadow **Apprentice=** Blackpaw)

**_8.) _**Twilightfrost - A white tom with brown and black paws and stripes with blue eyes (**Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Duskshadow, Addertail)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Mentor= **Addertail)

**_2.) _**Inkpaw (Inkpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= **Duskshadow)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= **Adam (kittypet, not in story))

**_2.) _**Lunaflower - A silver furred she-cat with golden brown eyes (**Mate=** Singlestar **Kits=** Ravenpaw, Silverkit)

**_3.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= **Rowanleap **Kits=** Cloverkit **Littermates=** Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Emeraldgaze - A tawny colored she-cat with emerald green eyes (**Mate=** Duskshadow **Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw)

**_2.) _**Cloverkit (Cloverwish) - A white and brown she-cat with light green eyes (**Parents= **Springstep (mother) Rowanleap (father))

**_3.) _**Lightningkit (Lightningcloud) - A fluffy golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes (**Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit)

**_4.) _**Flashkit (Flashfire) - A light red tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Stormykit, Rainkit, Lightningkit)

**_5.) _**Stormykit (Stormyeyes) - A black tom with stormy grey eyes (**Parents= **Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Rainkit, Lightningkit, Flashkit)

**_6.) _**Rainkit (Rainbird) - A blue grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father)** Littermates= **Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg

**_2.) _**Blossomedflower - A once pretty white she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate= **Robinflight **Kits=** Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_3.) _**Robinflight - A brown tom with red chest fur and black eyes (**Mate=** Blossomedflower **Kits= **Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars

**_2.) _**Storm (Stormblaze) - A handsome dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Mate= **Jaguarnight)

**_3.) _**Wolf (Wolfspirit) - A glossy black she-cat with amber eyes

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike)

**_2.) _**Amber (Ambermist) - A amber and white she-cat with dark green eyes and tiger stripes


	2. Prologue: The Prophecy

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

"I'm telling you, Flightkit is the one the prophecy is speaking of!" A silvery-blue she-cat stomped her paw on the ground, glaring at the other cats in front of her. A grey tom and a red and white she-cat nodded their agreement behind her. Around them in the grassy grove stood four other groups of cats, each headed by the former leader of their respective Clans. The ancient trees around them seemed to go on forever into the sky, where not a single star twinkled. In the middle of it all, a small pool of water reflected back the image of a sleeping kit, her white fur dotted with grey and black spots.

"It can't be! Thunderstar gave us the prophecy, so it must be talking about ThunderClan, not WindClan, Lakestar!" A brown and white tom, Eaglestar, snarled back, a white and grey she-cat, a dark brown tabby tom, and a tortoiseshell she-cat backing him up.

A cream dappled she-cat sighed at the two former leaders. "Now let's not be hasty…. It very well could be an unborn kit from RiverClan or ShadowClan as well… After all, Riverstar was the one to give it to RiverClan." A ginger she-cat nodded along with her.

"Quiet, Lilyleap," a small yet strong looking amber tom shushed her. "I can stand up for my own clan." Many a ShadowClan cat stood behind him, ghosts of the battle that had taken place only a few moons ago.

A long-haired tiger-striped tom, Orangestar, glared at the former ShadowClan leader. "You do not speak to my warriors in such a way, Strongstar. It is not your place." It now seemed like every StarClan cat was snarling at someone else, arguing over the prophecy the four original leaders of their clans had given to each of them, or their rights as a former leader of one of those same clans.

A deep, rumbling chuckle resounded through the grove, silencing the cats. "You cats never change, do you?" The deep voice spoke amusedly, although the tone was still kind. It seemed to come from every corner of the grove, and many cats turned to face away from the water and to stare into the forest. A couple hissed and unsheathed claws, instigating another round of laughter from the voice. "Oh please," it spoke again with gentle sarcasm. A breeze blew through the woods, flattening the fur of the cats. "Why don't you turn around? You all look so very silly."

Gasps rang through the group as they turned around. A cat now sat in the center of the water, calmly licking his paw. He didn't sink through the water though; rather, he sat on the surface, as if it were solid ground. That wasn't the strangest thing about him, though. His pelt seemed to be ever changing, first long and dark, then short and light. It was never one color for too long. Sometimes it was spotted, or calico, or tortoiseshell. The eyes changed too, although they always held the same starry pupils in the center. Not a single cat could name the one in front of them, but all of them felt awed by him. It wasn't until Orangestar stepped forward that anyone spoke. "Who are you?" the former RiverClan leader spoke, a false bravado in his voice. "Why are you here?"

The mysterious tom chuckled again. "Who am I? How boring. Yet interesting. How would I describe myself to you? Humans certainly have plenty of names for me, but how would you call me?" The glint in his eye turned both thoughtful and playful. Whispers were muttered by the StarClan cats. "Oh yes, you don't call them humans, do you? Twolegs, right?"

Strongstar stepped forward next to the former RiverClan leader, a low growl in his throat. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Patience, Strongstar. I still haven't answered Orangestar's questions yet," the tom shushed him. Surprised murmurs rose from the crowd. "Now, as to who I am… The twolegs have called me God, Allah, Yaweh, Christ, Vishnu, Buddah….. Many, many names. But for your purposes, I think Nova will do. As to why I'm here?" The now blue eyes searched the cats faces. "I'm here to help."

Eaglestar snarled, his long, talon-like claws unsheathing and digging into the ground before him. "We don't need the help of some kittypet. I don't know how you got here, but I suggest you leave."

Nova blinked once, twice, before throwing back his head and roaring with laughter. Startled by the sudden laughter, the cats stepped back, puzzled by his reaction. His laughter eventually died down, and he wiped a tear from his eye. "Kittypet? You think I'm a kittypet?" he continued to chuckle. "I am more ancient than any of your clans, although watching you grow and gain a code has been interesting. But I am no kittypet." His gaze hardened a bit, and his tone became more sober. "Now, if I may, I do believe I've found the cat you seek."

Lakestar looked smug as she spoke. "So it is Flightkit. I was right, of course."

"No, it is not Flightkit. This is not her destiny," Nova turned to stare at the she-cat leader, and she immediately shrank away. "The cat I speak of is… Well, why don't I just show you?" He hopped off the pool, and in the ripples behind him appeared the image of a human teenage girl, dark wavy hair falling around her face as her odd golden hazel eyes ran over the words on the paper in front of her.

Howls of protest rang through the forest. "Impossible! That is a twoleg girl, not a cat! Certainly not a clan cat!" Strongstar hissed, preparing to attack Nova. Other cats shouted their agreement and gathered behind him. However, a dappled cream she-cat leaped in front of them and faced them, hissing in their face. Nova blinked in surprise, but nodded his thanks to Lilyleap.

"She isn't at this moment, no. But she has the heart of a warrior," the tom spoke, turning back to the pool. "Inside, she is not a girl, but a she-cat with the ability to save ThunderClan, for it is ThunderClan who is in danger. And tonight, she will become that she-cat." The ever-changing eyes followed the girl as she stood up and climbed into her bed, instantaneously falling asleep. He pressed an iridescent paw to the water, and the image shifted to show a brown and black kit with the same hazel eyes. "This is the one the prophecy speaks of. She will save ThunderClan from the frosted soul, darkened claws, and empty eyes."

Now awed by the cat, the four leaders bowed their heads. "I-I will send someone to deliver the prophecy right away…." muttered Eaglestar, turning back to his followers. "Meadowbreeze, go." A tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, and dashed off into the forest.

The other cats started to melt back into the forest, heading off to discuss more privately the scene that had just happened. Nova lifted his head. "Lilyleap, wait." The she-cat stopped in her tracks, turning back to the mysterious tom. "Stay with me a moment," he said, a serene calmness on his face. "You will help me tonight." She nodded, a mysterious shiver running up her spine as a breeze only felt by them danced through the clearing.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? I kind of love the character of Nova... I know he might offend some of you, although I honestly don't mean to. It's a bit of my own spirituality coming out through this. If you are offended, I'm sorry, but that will not make me change this prologue. I'm pretty proud of this, and it gives some sense as to why the girl is changed into Flyingkit. Sorry, but please don't flame me for it. It won't get you anywhere.<p>

~~~Flyingsong


	3. Chapter 1: Falling

SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! It was really tough to write this chapter... But the next one will be much faster!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Falling<p>

With a final groan of frustration, I pushed the pre-calculus assignment away into a pile on my antique wooden desk. It was useless; I'd never understand Trigonometry, and really, what was the point? It never came up in the real world. I sighed, my dark brown hair falling into my face for what felt like the millionth time today. I tucked it behind one ear, slowly standing up. The clock on my desk showed the time in glowing green numbers, and a yawn told me that it really was that late. I'd have to stop worrying about my homework for now…. It wasn't good for me to stay up any later.

With slow, sluggish steps I made my way to my bed. A glance outside my window showed the city still alive, with lights on and car horns blaring. I sighed sadly, falling back on to my bed and closing my eyes. Behind the lids, a wooded world became my home, with rivers and plains and rarely a person in sight. That was where I felt I belonged, more than this busy-body city. Of course, I'd never get to live in such a place. At least, not for a long time.

I sighed again, this time though falling to sleep with the gentle rhythm of my heartbeat and breathing. It wasn't long before I was in the land of dreams, although it seemed so much more real this time. A complete blackness surrounded me, and I seemed to be slowly falling through it. Sounds of battles rang in my ears, at first hisses and yowls, but then voices and battle cries. It changed, then, to a heated discussion, although I could barely make out the words. There seemed to be four main leaders, though, and I could pick out their voices from the rest. A fifth came in, though, and the voice shook me to my core.

Slowly, in front of my eyes, a face came into focus. But it wasn't a human face. Instead, it was one of a cat, with very green eyes. Her fur was a dappled cream, and she seemed to be smiling kindly at me. That couldn't be right though. Cats can't smile, right? Of course, since this was a dream, maybe they can… Either way, she was staring right at me, and her whole body came into view. She almost seemed to shine, and was ever so slightly transparent.

She stepped forward, and pressed a starry paw to my forehead. I felt a power surge through me, chasing away my fears and worries. Instead, strength and loyalty filled me like it never had before. All the characteristics I cherished most in myself seemed to be brought to the front of my being. The she-cat seemed to grow in size before me, or maybe I was shrinking. In this dream, I couldn't tell. She soon removed her paw though, and smiled again at me. I had to look up to see her face though now. Strange, though; my sense seemed sharper, clearer than before.

The she-cat gently nudged me, sending me spinning down through the darkness. She opened her mouth, and I heard her call out, "Good luck!" Cats can't talk though….. But then again, this was a dream. I fell through the blackness, faster and faster. The ever-growing wind plastered my fur to my skin. Wait, fur? I looked down at my hands, now paws. Behind me, a tail streamed out. On top of my head, large ears lay flat against my head. Was I…. Was I a cat? There was no time to ponder it, though, as the blackness became sky, and below me a forest appeared.

I yowled in fright as I crashed through the branches. I felt tufts of fur being pulled out, and twigs scratched at my face. It slowed me down, though, so my free-fall wasn't so out-of-control. But each hit, each little scratch, hurt just like anything in real life. As I continued to tumble down, the realization hit me; this was no dream, but reality!

With a final muffled thump I hit the lowest branch of the smallest tree and went hurtling toward the ground. I landed heavily on my side, not on the ground but on something… Quite furry. It struggled beneath me, yowling in surprise, before throwing me off and turning to look at me. It was a cat, although one who could be not much older than me. He had dark grey fur with black stripes, and bright golden eyes. He snarled, trying to seem menacing I suppose, but he looked pretty silly to me.

"Who are you?" he growled, unsheathing his claws. "Where did you come from?"

I narrowed my eyes, standing up as well. "I fell, obviously. Who are you?" Something, some instinct, told me that telling him my real name might not be such a good idea.

"I'm Cedarpaw of ThunderClan, kittypet. Why don't you go run home to your mommy now?" he sneered. The way he said 'kittypet' told me it was an insult, and I growled back.

"I'm no 'kittypet', whatever that means. Besides, shouldn't you be with your mommy?" I unsheathed my own claws, the feeling new to me. It was like stretching your fingers, almost.

Cedarpaw practically was spitting now. "I'm no kit! I'm an apprentice, and you're going down!" He leapt up into the air, claws outstretched.

* * *

><p>End of chapter! Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 2: Introductions

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! School has been very busy for me, but now with summer coming up, I hope to write more! ^^ I don't know if I'll continue any of my other stories at this point, but this one is currently a priority to finish! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Introductions<p>

Gathering the strength in my legs, I leapt to the side, avoiding his claws, and reached out to slash at him. I only got fur, though; I had moved too far away to actually hurt him. He hissed, turning and reaching out to attack me with outstretched claws. I didn't move fast enough this time, and his paw raked across my ear. Now it was my turn to hiss, but in pain. I could feel wet blood rolling down my ear and clotting in my fur, and a sharp throbbing pain where his claws had cut the tip of my ear. Some animalistic part of me overtook me, pulling my lips back and baring my fangs. I pounced at him, pushing him down onto the ground, and dug my claws into his side. He yowled in pain, and reached up to scratch and bite at me.

Before he could hit me, though, a strong jaw grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, pulling off him. My body immediately went limp as I hung in the air, some instinctual knowledge telling me not to fight. Cedarpaw scrambled to his feet, anger still filling his golden eyes, and prepared to pounce again, but a strong voice stopped him. "Cedarpaw. That's enough." A muscled black tom stepped into the clearing, blue-green eyes shining sternly. Scars sliced through his dark fur on his back and on his muzzle. He commanded respect, even from Cedarpaw, who backed down immediately. He then turned to look at me now, and it took all my strength not to let my ears droop in shame. He had that sort of power

Whomever was holding me set me down and moved around to face me. It was another tom, this one a silver tabby with green eyes. He seemed much kinder than the dark cat, though, more relaxed and open. He seemed strong too, but not nearly as muscled nor as scarred as the other. He regarded me with calm kindness and curiosity, but the black tom looked at me as if I was some sort of candidate, observing me with careful scrutiny. The blood from my ear was becoming sticky and clotting, but I sat down with as much dignity as I could muster. I would not be looked down upon, no matter his power.

It was strange, but with these new senses, I could tell their genders, tell them apart, and, somehow, tell that they all lived together. I could smell the other scents of cats on them, and a mix of dusty clay, dank wood, and fresh leaves. Beyond them, smells of mice, shrews, birds, rabbits, snakes, and more, and behind me, not far at all, that same scent of clay, wood, and leaves they carried mixed with a darker scent, the smell of pine trees. I could hear what seemed to be near everything, from birds in the trees to a burbling stream not to far away. In fact, now that I focused more closely, I could hear the incoming sound of something and smell the scent of a she-cat with that familiar scent carried by the three males before me. A fluffy golden cat, her ears tipped in black, bounded into the clearing, her eyes gleaming molten silver. She glanced from me to the others, before focusing in on the dark one. "Nightstar, what's going on here? Who's this kit?"

Nightstar, as I figured him to be named, blinked solemnly. "That was what I was just about to discover, Birdsong. It seems, though, that Cedarpaw here has forgotten one of the rules of the Warrior Code; Ivoryfang and I found these two fighting with unsheathed claws."

Cedarpaw's ears drooped shamefully, but he glared at me again. "She fell on me, sir. Dropped right out of the trees and onto me. It was an attack." His paws rolled, claws peeking out from the pads.

"It wasn't an attack!" I defended myself quickly. "I didn't even know you were there until I fell on you! Not my fault you just happened to be where I landed!" The fur on my back raised as my anger grew, but Birdsong shushed me with her tail. Strangely, though, I felt no anger from her, just a warning with a small smile on her lips.

Ivoryfang raised a brow at me, an amused smile on his muzzle. "You fell on him? What was a young kit like you doing in the trees? Where is your mother?" He asked all of the questions very kindly, not at all insinuating any wrong-doing on my part, but his questions made me worried. I couldn't tell him I fell not from the trees, but the sky, or that my mother was back home in an apartment in the city. Who would ever believe that I was a human in cat's skin?

But I needn't worried; Birdsong obviously took my silence as grief as she laid her tail over my back. "Do you have a mother?" she asked quietly, studying me.

With a quick decision, I shook my head slowly no. "I…. I don't remember much since this morning…. When I climbed up the tree to look for a squirrel…." It was a pretty bad lie, but I didn't have much choice. And Birdsong, Ivoryfang, and Cedarpaw seemed to believe me somewhat…. Nightstar, however, I couldn't tell. He nodded, though, seemingly accepting my explanation.

"Ivoryfang, Birdsong, Cedarpaw; head back to camp and report to Snowfall." He spoke with authority and power, and only Birdsong hesitated to leave the clearing. The other two only nodded and left, although Cedarpaw glared at me as he left. Once we were alone, his eyes bore into me. "You're young. Too young to be alone."

A strange sense of defensive pride filled me, and I puffed out my chest as big as it could go. "I'm not that young. Cedarpaw looks like he's the same age as me."

He chuckled a bit, standing up and circling around me. "You're four moons at most at that size. Cedarpaw is six moons old. He's just been made an apprentice. Considering his limited training, though, you held your own quite well. I'm quite surprised. He's much stronger than you."

I watched him carefully out of the corner of my eye. "I couldn't just let him rip into me. It was all in defense."

"Why not just run away?" he questioned, stopping by my side and staring into my eyes. He was searching for something in me. I could see it.

My eyes narrowed, not daring to glance away. "Running away shows fear. I wasn't afraid." That was it. I could see the approval in his eyes, and he nodded and looked away.

"You are very brave, young kit," Nightstar said thoughtfully. "My Clan values that. According to the Code, we must care for you, but if you would like, you may join our Clan."

"What's… Your clan?" My brows furrowed in confusion. I had never heard of cats being in 'clans.'

"I am the leader of ThunderClan," he explained. "There are four Clans in this area around the lake, each led by a leader and filled with warriors. Each has their own territory where we live and hunt, but we often fight for more territory. We all must live, though, by the Warrior Code, which dictates the rules of the clans, of fighting, and such, given to us by our ancestors in StarClan. Our medicine cats, who heal us, communicate with StarClan for us. Young cats from six moons become apprentices to the warriors or, in special cases, to the medicine cat, until they are deemed to be ready to be warriors or medicine cats themselves. The Clans are about honor and loyalty most of all, though."

A shiver went down my spine as he described these Clans. Honor, loyalty…. Things that I have stood for even before this change. Something seemed to be telling me that this was something I must do. Joining ThunderClan…. It felt like I had some destiny waiting me there. I smiled, looking up at Nightstar with determination. "Sounds good to me. I'll definitely join, if you'll let me."

A small smile appeared on his face, and he nodded. "Let's go then. You have to be introduced to the rest of the Clan."

He stood up and bounded off into the woods, with I by his side


End file.
